


Desperation

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Desperation Kink, M/M, Omorashi, critical role kink meme got me, piss play but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: A Fill For the Critical Role Kink Meme:"Basically i would love a scenario of someone being fucked with a full bladder. Like for whatever reason they forgot (or "forgot") to go, and it isn't that bad until they're getting a solid pounding and realize that oh fuck, this won't end well, this is so fucking embarrassing, I'm a grown ass adult, etc"





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This post is to blame:
> 
> https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=730681#cmt730681
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

He meant to pause and handle it before. Really, who /forgets/ to stop and use the bathroom? But Tal's lips against his neck had quickly tossed the thought out the window and he thought, a little longer.  
Soft lips against his thigh and playful fingers dance up his sides and Liam feels that pressure again. Then there's the warm heat of Tal's mouth around his dick as a lube slick finger slowly presses into him and the urge is once more pushed to the "later" category in his mind. 

Time and again he pushes away that feeling, tells himself just a little more, a little longer, a little further. Until he's under Taliesin's familiar weight, moaning into the blankets under them, fingers fisted tightly in the sheets as he meets every thrust. And that urge that had been such a minor thing, it wasn't minor anymore. Liam gasps, a sharp hitch of breath that has Taliesin slowing. 

"Fuck..I-wait." The words escape him in a sharp tone and he doesn't realise how bad it sounds until Tal pulls out, smoothing a hand up his back and worried eyes meet his own.

"Did I hurt you?" And bless him, Tal lays beside him, voice soft and expression gentle. 

Fuck if it didn't make this whole thing worse. "No! I...you didn't have to stop, I didn't want you to stop." He kisses the other man to quiet what he would know was growing worries. Liam cups Taliesin's jaw, parts his lips to deepen the kiss. "I just-" he sighs before kissing him again as the feeling passes, "just needed a moment is all." Accepting Liam's answer, Taliesin nods, kisses him once more with a soft "okay" and pushes himself back onto his knees to sink back into Liam, drawing out a low moan from the other man as he's filled once again.

Taliesin's fingers curl around his hip, digging in just right and Liam collapses forward, buries a whimper in the pillow. Tal stops again and Liam can't tell if he's actually thankful or annoyed. "What's actually wrong?" Liam settles for annoyed and wriggles under Tal, trying to get him to move once more. All it earns him is a low, "Liam." The tone was both a threat and a promise.

Liam groans and pulls the pillow closer to him, murmuring a muffled, "I need the bathroom."

"I can't hear you when you're face is buried in the pillow."

"Kind of the point." He lifts his head just enough to be heard, hiding once more as Taliesin digs his fingers in and rolls his hips pointedly, drawing a whimper from Liam. Shoving a hand down, he grabs at Tal's hand, clinging tightly. "I'm sorry. I have to piss." As the words passed his lips, Liam can feel his face flush. 

Taliesin doesn't move for a moment, long enough that Liam actually begins to worry he'd done something wrong somehow. Then slowly, the hand that Liam wasn't clinging to runs along his lower back and there's the press of teeth in gentle bites against his back as though Tal couldn't decide whether to bite or kiss. "That's all?" 

The noise Liam intended to let out was meant to be indignant but what instead comes out is a choked off whimper as the hand he clung to tightened and for a brief moment he worries that he won't be able to hold it any more. "Its okay," the low purr makes Liam shiver and he almost misses the rest of the sentence, "you can let go."

"Let go?" His voice is still tight and he's not sure how much more of this he can handle. At least not with the way that Tal's hand smooths over his belly to press just the slightest bit. "Tal-Taliesin, please, I need to...I can't."

A sharp thrust from Tal and another whimper cuts off the last of his sentence. This isn't happening. Liam can feel his face burning, his grip on Tals hand is so tight his own fingers begin to ache. "You can do it now, it's okay." The hand over his belly doesn't move, he's not pressing down anymore but he hasn't made a move to pull away. "I dont mind-fuck, I want you to do it." That makes Liam pause in his freaking out, he turns his head to peek over his shoulder.

"You want…." Liam licks his lips, trying to gather his thoughts with this new information. It's not as though Taliesin has tried to move away, it wasn't likely he was lying, he didn't often do that in bed. "Really?"

"If you want to." He can't help feeling that Tal's voice is too light for the conversation. As though they were discussing something so mundane as the weather and not the fact that he'd just propositioned his lover to piss in his bed. "Or I can help you to the bathroom if you-"

Liam quickly interrupts with a quiet, "I can't." Before Taliesin can ask, he lets go of his hand, laying it on his belly again. "Its….I…" his face was on fire as he presses it into the pillow once more, rolling his hips back towards Tal in the hope that he would understand. The still pause that Liam gets in return makes him anxious as he begins to worry that Taliesin hadn't actually meant it but before he can take it back a low pleased sound comes from behind him and he feels the rumbling over his back as he's pinned under the other man. 

"Fuck." The word is nothing more than a moan. The soft pressure against his belly starts again and Liam whines. "Show me where," the command is punctuated with a sharp thrust and he's quick to obey, grabbing Tals hand again, this time to lay it over his bladder. "Good boy, such a good boy." He's embarrassed by how good the praise feels, how good Tal's hand feels. It only takes another thrust with the hand against his stomach for Liam to feel the first warm spurt and it's over, he cant stop if he tried as he pisses over the bed to Taliesin's soft praises and shallow thrusts. 

Tal doesn't pull out until Liam is finished and the worry is there once more. "No, no, none of that. Come here." He follows the careful tug, kneeling up to follow his friend to the end of the bed, face burning with embarrassment as he faces the other man. "God that was-" he doesn't even finish the comment before kissing Liam again.

"Okay?" Liam tries in a quiet voice. He hates how nervous he sounds, how scared. 

"Okay? Fuck," Taliesen talks as he grabs the edge of the blanket to wipe Liam down, "okay? That was more than okay and I would like to keep fucking you now." The sentence is punctuated with Tal grabbing his thighs and tugging him bodily to the end of the bed, "because that was fucking hot." He kisses him rough, all tongue and teeth, and how is Liam to say no? He wraps his legs around Taliesin's waist, moaning as he easily slides into him once more. 

Tals mouth is hungry against his and he melts easily in response, getting lost once more in the other man. It's a brutal pace, sharp and desperate as Tal chases his orgasm, curling a hand around Liam's aching dick to jerk him off. 

"Come for me, I want to see you come now." With those words, it's only a few strokes for Liam to arch from the bed, drawing Taliesin in for a biting kiss as he comes, feeling as the other man quickly follows. The kisses slowly soften in the glow of orgasm until Liam finally gives in and drops back onto the bed, panting softly and enjoying the warm hands rubbing over his sides. 

They rest like that in silence, Taliesin's head resting on his chest as the man lay on him, still standing on the side of the bed. They rest in silence until Liam speaks up tentatively, "um ...sorry about your bed." What else was he to say? 

He expects a joke or for Taliesin to tell him off. Maybe for the man to tell him not to speak with him again. What he doesn't expect is the quiet chuckles and the soft kisses that pepper his neck and shoulders. "Don't be, I can clean it. Maybe next time some more warning though and we could be prepared."

"Next time?" He tilts his head to look down at the mischievous grin his friend sported.

"Next time. Unless you're not interested of course."

Liam blinks, purses his lips and tilts his head to look up at the small puddle he'd made above them on the bed, "I..am not sure yet...sorry."

The press of fingers to his jaw has him turning his attention back to Tal. "Don't apologize. I asked you to." Liam carefully returns the small smile Tal gives him. "We can talk about it more later, okay? For now, let's get cleaned up and fix the bed. Everything's okay." Soft lips press against his own in a gentle kiss, "we're okay." Another kiss, this time to his temple before Tal pulls away, "we need a shower."

Liam wants to argue, wants to talk about what happened now but the words don't come. "Yea, okay," he says instead, taking Tal's hand to let himself be led to the bathroom.


End file.
